Will I or Won't I?
by TVCrimeDramaFANATIC
Summary: Stella has been ignoring everything that has been coming her way; all the signs, warnings. Then she gets into trouble. Can the team find who did this to her before another attack? PLEASE R&R! I've rated it Rated T and I think it is high enough but I will raise it if you want me too. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**My first FanFiction so please give constructive critisism. Please R+R. (I don't own CSI or Characters)**

Will I or Wont I

7.45 am

Stella walked through the supposedly empty orchard, panting. She was speed-walking. Almost running. Hearing faint footsteps in fallen leaves a little way behind her, she started jogging; her breathing getting louder. She heard muffled footsteps in front of her. Then next to her- both sides; left and right.

11.00 am

The Ringing in her ears just wouldn't go away. Even though the ambulance sirens had been off, Stella still didn't know what the ringing in her ears was connected to. This was the noisiest darkness she had ever encountered.

3 Hours previously. 8.00 am

Detective Stella Bonasera was laying on her back, her breathing shallow. She was bleeding from a deep abdominal stab wound. The slash in her throat prevented her from shouting for help. Stella just lay there helpless. Nothing she could do but hope. Hope that someone would find her. Hope that they would find her in time. Her breathing slowed and she was plunged into darkness.

_**How was it? Okay? Whats going to happen to Stella? Please Read and Review. Thanks**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi, Sorry for the lonnnnnng wait. Not many people reviewed so I obviously thought that no-ones interested. Thanks Mitzi for your review and thanks Charlotte even though you have no idea what it is about :) Enjoy. Please R=R**_

Present time. 12 Midday

"Where is she Mac? She's over an hour late. No phone call, not answering her home phone or cell. It's so unlike Stella to do this." Lindsay Monroe and Mac Taylor where searching Stella's office for any clues as to where their co-worker had disappeared to. Suddenly a woman walked round the corner and into the office bumping into Mac. She looked startled to see the two of them in an office with the owner's absence but placed the envelope, she was holding, onto Stella's desk nonetheless. She looked at the two of them briefly, nodded, and walked out again. Mac picked up the envelope and gasped at what he saw. A gruesome picture of their friend was lying unconscious on a bed of leaves. Multiple cuts and bruises were spread throughout her body but the two that caught Mac's eye was the ones that spread all the way up both her arms. Two deep cuts starting from her wrists spread all the way up to her armpits. The flesh had been torn open. Her attacker obviously wanted an easy fight. They knew what they were up against. Mac threw the picture down on the desk and stormed out of the office towards the elevator bank. Lindsay took one look at the picture and broke down into floods of tears. She felt Macs gentle voice reach her from down the corridor. She picked the photo up and jogged to catch up with her boss who was more like her friend.

12.15 pm

Lindsay and Mac arrived at the hospital at the same time as an ambulance pulled up. Lindsay paused as flashbacks of her past made their way to the front of her mind. She quickly pushed them behind her as she realized that Mac was running over to the stretcher. It was Stella; in a bad way.

Mac and Lindsay followed as the paramedics desperately tried to revive their patient. Their friend. When they past the waiting room a nurse hurried over to them and told them politely but sternly that they would have to wait for Stella to come out of surgery and recovery till they see her. She suggested they go home sleep, change and come back later or in the morning. Naturally Mac and Lindsay walked into the waiting room and sat down. Lindsay rested her head on Mac's shoulder and started crying. He put his arm round her to comfort her but it only made her cry more. She had lived through this moment before and she wasn't prepared for a similar outcome.

Almost seven hours later a nurse came over and gently shook the two of them awake. They awoke immediately and stood up, dreading to hear the news. The nurse looked very sombre. She looked at them both and sighed, looking down as she did so. "Ms Bonasera is in a bad way. Multiple contusions on her entire body. It's the long cuts on her arms we are worried about. We managed to stop the bleeding but..."

_**I know that was a little bit gruesome so if you don't like don't read. However if you think the rating (which is currently T) is too low, please tell me and I will make it higher. PLEASE REVIEWWWWW**_


End file.
